SG1 5 After Avatar
by VioletVision
Summary: Anise and Sam want the same man. What are Pete's friends like when a truck threatens to run over a member of SG1? Complete!
1. Arrival

**5 After Avatar: Part one**

'Arrival'

**A/N: Anise and Sam want the same man. Enjoy**

**SGC**

After a month of being forced to remain in a bed at the Infirmary, Teal'c happily walked through the SGC. The physical demands from the game chair had left him weak and in need of medical assistance, but now he felt his old vigor return as he smiled at passers-by in the hall. Feelings of being back in the game and ready to go on another mission flooded his very being with anticipation. True, he could still feel some of the adverse side effects of all the medications he had been given, but he was determined to not let it show.

Teal'c entered Daniel's office and seen all of his good friends there. "I am feeling much better. When is our next assignment?"

Jack slapped him on the back. "Hold on there chief. You're still in no condition to be out shooting snakeheads, besides this is SG-1's weekend off. I have ordered them off the base."

"Sir, it's only Thursday and with all due respect, I think it would be better if I stayed here and worked on the Converter Project." Sam stared at Jack incredulously.

"Bla bla bla, No. I want all of you out there doing what you do at home. You need a break too, Carter. There is something that I will need you guys to help me with in about two weeks anyway. You're not scheduled to leave on any missions till then." Jack blundered out hoping he did not sound like Hammond.

"Very well sir, so Teal'c you get your apartment in a few days right?" Sam smiled and winked at Teal'c, as she was happy he was going to have his own place out in the community. She also wondered if Teal'c would be prone to road raging like the General.

"That is correct. I will be moving in on Sunday. I have already made use of the Internet to buy a few things that I require. I also just bought a coffee mug from Successories. The topic on the mug is Team Work." Teal'c beamed.

"Sounds great, Teal'c. When are we scheduled to leave today?" Daniel inquired with his eyebrows slightly scrunching together.

"Now actually. Take your time, no rush." And with that, Jack disappeared out the door.

Carter jumped up and practically ran out the door. She leaned back in, "Saturday Barbeque with Pete's friends, Yes?"

The two guys in the room shook their heads up and down. Then Teal's and Daniel watched her run after the General with puzzled expressions.

"Sir, I wanted to invite you to a barbeque this Saturday. Some of Pete's friends are having a get together, and I wanted to invite all of you. Pete said the more the merrier. What do ya say?"

They heard the gate room alarms go off. "Of world activation."

Carter and O'Neill walked around the corner to the gate room to see what was going on. Jack raised his eyebrows, and Sam looked a little annoyed as they watched Anise walk down the ramp.

"Hey, there." Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at the voluptuous blond stroll up to him.

"Hi, Jack." Anise glanced at his side and made eye contact with Samantha as if noticing for the first time she was in the room. "Hello, Colonel Carter. How is everything?"

Sam turned a little pink. "Fine and you?" Carter glanced at her clothing. She seen that Anise wore one of the outfits she seen in Vogue with a very low neck line and wondered how many times she had been through the gate that she didn't know about.

Jack watched the two attractive women, as they seemed annoyed that the other was standing near Jack. Inside he smiled. He liked Anise, but he could not get the driving force of his emotions to steer away from Sam.

"I am doing very fine, thank you." She turned her full attention to the General, and became the picture of seduction with pink pouting lips. "Jack, I was wondering if I could hang out with you this weekend again. I could give you this file of information on Baal at the end of that time."

Jack glanced at her outfit and recognized it. The outfit as the one she ordered online from his office a while back and had come through two weeks ago to get it. "Sounds ok to me, you hang out a few days and give me information."

Jack turned from Anise's heated persona to see Sam by his side with her lips tense in a thin line. "Oh, Sam, uuuhhh." He turned back to Anise and pointed one finger at her. "Sam has invited all of us to one on Saturday. Would you like another barbeque?"

Sam looked surprised and almost angry as her thoughts got the best of her. _She is coming here offering information in exchange for what? She stays at his house for the weekend. Anise obviously is dressing up for him. She gives information freely, which the Tok'ra almost never do, in exchange for being around Jack and sleeping in his bed! Why would a Tok'ra with vast experiences pursue Jack? I have always thought that Jack would definitely be a wild animal in the bed, but is that what she is here for. She is willing to give up important information to him for sex. Surely not!_

Anise peered at her for a second to see her reaction and thought. _She is acting jealous. I wonder why, after all she has moved on and has another man who stays the night with her. If she loves Jack still, she should say so and claim him for her own, I would not stand in the way. Jack is wonderful and single as far as I am concerned. _ "Yes, that sounds nice. I brought a few things in my bags that might be appropriate."

A/N: Anise and Jack sitting in a tree...Sam comes along and nukes her, ha ha ha.

I wonder what Anise thinks is appropriate to wear? Has she been watching too much TV, maybe the Man Show, on her visits?

Please as always Review!

Smile,

Leia


	2. The Barbeque

**5 After Avatar: Part two**

'The Barbeque'

**A/N:** What kind of friends does Pete have? Lets use our dimensional shift timeline variance transducers to peek in on what is going on in the Stargate Realm.

**Sam's House**

Sam put her journal in her desk and locked it. She had been writing in her journal for over an hour while drinking a cup of tea. Whenever she drank tea, the experience made her think of a dear friend from college who would ask her to indulge in a cup now and then. Things were different back then for her. She had been so caught up in intellectual pursuits and the military that she felt like a large truck rummaging down the Mall in Washington, D.C.

She always felt like the truck would get close to the monument then burst forth with wings and carry her over the cares of the world. The trucks transformation to a lovely flying being would allow her to sore the very heavens and the increasing expanse of outer space. Sam remembered that general feeling of being trapped in a way and wanting to be liberated. And now she was free. She had her own place, great job exploring new planets, friends she can trust and her father back in her life.

Sam smiled as she peered out the window in her kitchen. Yes, it was a lovely day also. The sun was shining on children playing with a little puppy. The wind danced lightly in the trees and sang with the birds encased in the peace of the clouds. Sam walked out into her back yard and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face and the wind dancing in her hair. While picturing herself transformed into the flying being, she imagined herself over her house gliding up into the clouds of tranquility.

Sam was durst from her imagination as she heard her doorbell ringing. The door opened and in walked a feeling that tipped the balance in the clouds and with a thud her winged being landed back in reality.

"Hi, Pete. I'm almost ready, come on in." Sam walked to her bedroom to change her shirt.

**Jack's House**

Daniel and Teal'c showed up around 2 p.m. to pick Jack up for the barbeque. They knocked on his door for what must have been five minutes before the door opened.

Anise answered the door with a pair of very short jean shorts that were low cut anyway and a pink bra. Daniel glanced at her body and outfit then looked over her shoulder. He saw Jack walking into another room with only a pair of black pants on. Anise waved them to enter, and she started putting her shirt on.

Jack walked into the room just when she started to button the only three buttons on her pink shirt that barely covered the Victorian Secret satin bra. Jack was tugging down a t-shirt then swatted her on the rear. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming to get us, but we could have drove out ourselves."

Teal'c raided an eyebrow as he seen that he was also wearing a t-shirt. "We wanted to make sure you did not get lost on the way, since you were never given the driving directions or address."

"Oh, yea there's that." Jack went back to the kitchen to get the apple pies he and Anise had made the day before. "Ok, ready."

**Bubo's House (the friend of Pete)**

Pete and Samantha showed up just after 2 p.m. with potato salad for the potluck cook out. Sam smiled and followed Pete around as he introduced her to his friends in groups. Then she heard a loud yell as a tall slender man bounded off the porch. "Heyyyyson!"

Pete responded with a similar shout. "Whazuuuuuppp!"

"Absolutely nothing, the old lady is mad at me today cause I said a few of her snobby friends couldn't come over. And who is this little hotness over here?" Bubo tipped his head and inspected Sam's form. She had on low rider jeans with black boots and a baby blue tank top that showed off her athletically slender figure.

"This piece of hotness is Sam, my girlfriend. Sam this is Bubo. He has been a friend of mine since high school." Pete beamed and took a beer from Bubo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his.

Bubo looked down at her hand and shook it while clasping the other around her shoulder. "Come on over, I want ya to meet the old lady." They took a few steps toward the house and a slender auburn haired woman about the age of 20 came out with hotdogs in a pan. "Hey, Dottie I want ya to meet Pete's new woman, Sam."

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Dottie. Do you need any help?" Sam offered.

"Yes, that would be great. I have more stuff to bring out for the grill." Dottie waved Sam to come into the house.

Bubo slapped Pete on the back hard enough for him to spill his beer. "Good woman ya got there Pete. She knows her place, in the kitchen."

Pete winced and remembered how his friend viewed life. "Uh, Sam is not the Betty Crocker type, but she is friendly and likes to help out when she can."

"Well, with an as like that, a guy can't complain." Bubo started laughing and another guy named Sandy joined in.

Sam stopped at the door at hearing how they were talking about her. Dottie seen the expression on her face and put her arm around her waist and ushered her into the house.

"Don't listen to those idiots out there. I'm more than ten years younger than Bubo, but I do believe about twice that amount smarter. So, Pete told me you work for the Air Force. Do you like it there?"

"Oh, yea it is always interesting studying the stars. Where do you work?" Sam took a pan of condiments off the white counter in a rather large kitchen she noticed.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital in town. I just got out of college, and Bubo had a friend who helped me get into the OR at the hospital. They have stuck me with another nurse, and I fear I have to follow him around for the next six months for orientation. So far, I like it very much." Dottie grabbed a plate of hamburger patties and walked with Sam to the door. "Oh, just ignore them. They have to act manly in front of each other and all that you know. I have to admit, you're nothing like Pete's ex."

With that comment, Dottie walked out making Sam wonder what that meant. She seen a truck pull up at the front of the house and blocked the single lane road. She turned to Dottie, "Is this road a private drive here on the hill?"

"No, the road circled around then back down the hill. You have to watch out for the biggest pothole in the road you ever seen when you leave. The truck that just pulled up is one of the neighbors. They block the road and even park in our parking areas. It gets annoying." Dottie glanced at the house next door.

Sam paused, "What happens when you have to leave?"

Dottie flipped her hair out of the way. "I have to rev the engine and honk the horn. You know they could park further down the hill or in that drive way they just put in a week ago. No, they have to block the road."

They set the things down and started back in the house. A red Ford truck blocked the road just in front of the truck. They were parked with the front bumpers almost touching. Sam thought it could be bearable but the power company blocked off the other side of the road at the bottom of the other hill. Dottie told her that the power line fell and they were putting in a new one.

About ten minutes later, they left and Dottie asked Sandy to go out and get more chips and pop. As Sandy was walking to his truck, there was an old Dodge pick up truck that pulled up and blocked the road again. Sandy walked down the hill as he seen the two guys that were in the other truck walk up the hill on the other side of the fence. He got into his truck and pulled up to the Dodge. He reved his engine and the guys just turned and looked at him.

Bubo yelled, "Hey, man. Move your truck out of the way."

They neighbor's friend yelled back, "Just back down the other side of the hill."

That was when Dottie yelled out the front door. "Hey, the other side is blocked by the state trucks."

The guy stomped down the hill and moved his truck to the driveway of the house he was at. Sandy then drove down the hill and off to the store cursing the teenagers who finally let him go.

Dottie and Sam joined the group again. The guys were talking about times when they were in the National Guard. Apparently, the guy named Rodic had a wife that had been a Marine at one point before they got married.

Rodic said, "Yea, the old lady was a Marine and I was a National Guard when we met. After we got married she found her true place." He paused and then all the guys except for Pete chimed in. "In the Kitchen."

A/N: Lovely friends Pete have, hu?

LOL

Smile,

Leia


	3. Fence Defence

**5After Avatar: Part Three**

'Fence Defense'

**Bubo's House**

It was almost time to eat and Sam was wondering if any of SG-1 or the General was going to show up. She had been standing with Pete, but he had just left to go help Sandy with the things he bought. Dottie had stormed into the house and was just now coming back out.

"Hey, Sam, care to help a minute." Dottie yelled.

Sam ran up behind her, as she was glad to get away from the new topic the guys were discussing. "Yea, what's up?"

"When Sandy got back, they were parked along the front of my house and even parked in front of my driveway. We used these signs when my sister got married. They say, 'Huston Parking Only.' I want to put these along the edge of my front lawn to keep them away. I'm tired of it. Bubo says not to make them mad cause he gives them beer and then they help him with his hard work and stuff. I don't care anymore." Dottie stomped down the hill with signs under her arm and Sam carried a few herself.

Their yard was fenced off and they had a gravel area between the fence and the actually road. "I guess we can just use this wire to attach the signs to the fence." Dottie smiled as she was standing on the gravel in front of her fence.

"Sounds good to me, Dottie." Sam walked out the fence gate, and it closed back on its own. Sam had no idea why, but she really liked Dottie. It made her kind of feel like her old friend Janet was nearby. Janet's death had devastated her, and she had an empty place in her heart that she found Dottie filled.

Dottie was standing close to the corner of the fence that marked where their yard was that divided it with the neighbors. She was determined to put a sign about two feet over from the corner to mark it as their gravel area. The neighbors did not have a fence and she thought that had been obvious enough to determine who owned the area, but she was proved wrong all the time. She had spent some money that was suppose to be for their vacation to put the gravel down to cover the muddy area in front of the fence.

The sign was in place and Dottie smiled even more at how ingenious she was. That way when she asked them to move their cars off of her land she could say, "Read the sign." As she said those few words out loud, she heard a screeching sound of a vehicle. She slowly turned to see a pick-up truck headed straight up the hill aimed directly for her. All she could do in that mere moment was raise her hands to her face as a shield and let out a screech.

Sam had also heard the large truck pulling up. She seen it aimed in a straight line at Dottie standing on her own land in the gravel. Sam's instincts were to get her out of the way and fast. All Sam could do was lunge at the smaller woman and knock her and herself over the fence into the grassy yard. When they flipped over the fence, part of a jagged metal bar caught Sam's arm. It cut a sizable gash on her bicep. She had twisted as they landed so Dottie would land on her.

The wind was knocked out of Dottie, and she started breathing in anguished gasps while lying on the ground holding her stomach.

Sam rolled over and made sure Dottie was ok, before she noticed her own arm was bleeding. She took of the cloth belt she was wearing and wrapped her arm to stop the bleeding. She touched her hand to the back of her head where the pain was emanating from. She then looked at her hand and seen blood. Sam glanced past her hand to the rock she had banged her head on and seen blood there also. It was then that the adrenalin rush wore off and darkness set in.

Dottie's husband Bubo watched the entire thing happen from the porch and could not believe his eyes. He seen the truck come close to running his wife over, but Sam managed acrobats to help her escape being plowed over by the truck's wheels. The same truck pulled up alone the fence and even scrapped it in doing so. Bubo let out a growling yell that caused every single person at the barbeque to come running and see what happened.

Pete ran out the door in time to see Sam holding her arm on the ground with bright red blood covering her arm. He looked up to the truck and a tall guy stepped out. A friend of his also got out to the truck that was the same height, but about twenty pounds over weight. Pete and Bubo started running down the hill at the same time, cursing as they went.

The guy who was the neighbor's brother, Ted, paused to look at the women laying on the ground. "Stupid women, always standing in the road talking."

Ted's friend, Rodrigo yelled over his shoulder. "Keep your as out of the road next time." Ted took about three more steps to get around the fence and into the yard of his brother when his eyes went wide, and he stumbled back into Rodrigo.

What caught his attention was a Hummer plowing up the road. The large military vehicle slammed into his truck at high speeds and sent the smaller truck flying down the other side of the hill flipping and rolling as it went. Glass flew everywhere and the sound of the impact caused everyone to cover his or her ears and wince. The Hummer then raced after the truck that was laying on its side and ran completely over it causing the mettle to crunch and two tires of the pick-up to explode.

Ted yelled like a small child when the Hummer then revved its engine and turned back toward him. He waved his arms backward and fell onto his brother's property. Rodrigo stumbled after him and tried to get him to his feet. The beer in Rodrigo's hand spilt all over Ted.

Pete and Bubo got to Sam and Dottie when Ted fell. Dottie got her voice, "Sam, Oh God, Sam open your eyes."

The men were looking at Sam's arm as well. She had lost a considerable amount of blood from the deep wound. Pete kept asking Sam if he could look at it, and Bubo just grabbed his wife's shoulders staring at her.

Dottie spoke again as she seen Sam getting pale with her eyes glazing over. "Stop Pete!"

Pete froze as he was removing Sam's cloth belt. Dottie undid her own belt and tied it at the top of Sam's arm tightly.

The Hummer pulled up and Jack jumped out of the driver seat. "Good thing we changed vehicles. Is she ok?"

Pete looked up at Jack with terror in his eyes as he was trying to remain calm. "She's bleeding everywhere."

Daniel came around the Hummer with a cell phone in his hand. He had not seen Sam's condition, but he knew it was not good. "Hey, the helicopter will be here in three minutes. What should we do till then?"

Teal'c peered down at Sam and his face became grave at the amount of blood on the grass. He had never known a time when Sam was not in complete control of a situation. That was when Teal'c seen the smaller gash on her head. Not only was she bleeding from the wound on her arm, but she also had a head wound.

Bubo's hoarse voice exploded into the conversation. "My Dottie is an operation room nurse. Do what she says Dottie knows what to do."

Dottie made a few orders, and they were followed. She told them that every thing that could be done was since the helicopter would be there in a minute anyway. It had all happened so fast. Bubo was well aware if Sam had not intervened that, his pretty, young wife would have died.

There was a yell from the other side of the fence. Ted raised his fist at the group, "My truck is destroyed! I'm going to sue, and your going to pay for it!"

Bubo turned even brighter red if it was possible and growled like a ravenous wolf. "You almost destroyed these two women's lives by murdering them for standing in their own yard!"

Jack stood up, as he was aware that Dottie was going a great job helping Sam. "Are you out of your mind? I'm going to get you for attempted murder of a Colonel's life."

"He didn't come near you, and I doubt you're a Colonel. All he did was scare that stupid blond and Dottie. And you're going to pay for his truck." Rodrigo yelled back.

Jack took a step toward the fence. "I happen to be a General and the blond you refer to is Colonel Samantha Carter."

Jack then leaned around and made eye contact with Anise who was standing near. He remembered telling her not to interfere with anything under any circumstances. "Anise, remember what I made you promise on your life?"

Anise's eyes never once glowed and she had not used any abilities or technology she had. "Yes."

"I relieve you of that promise this once. I know what is in your lipstick case, use it." Jack's voice was as low and edgy as an earthquake parting the ground. He turned back and took a step toward the fence again looking at Ted and Rodrigo who looked smug and drunk.

Daniel was shaking with anger when he seen Anise kneel next to Sam. She reached into her little backpack she was carrying with her Daisy Duke outfit. She hid what she took out and pressed it to Sam's neck. Instantly, Sam's wince softened and she became more alert.

Anise spoke with a gentle tone as she whispered into Sam's ear, "Relax, it will be ok. You will heal. Nothing will happen to you now." Anise rested her fingertips on the opposite side where the head wound was. "Can you hear me?"

Sam's voice was as soft as the wind, "Yes."

Daniel yelled out in an almost strangled voice, "Jack! She's awake. Sam will be ok once we get her to the hospital. Here comes the helicopter now. Jack, don't!"

Jack turned to see Teal'c, Pete and Bubo following him, "Ok, Daniel." He reached around, removed a concealed gun, and dropped it on the ground. Pete dropped his gun also. "I won't kill them, not all the way."

Jack turned to walk to the fence then jumped over it. Teal'c, Pete and Bubo followed his lead.

A car pulled up at the bottom of the hill and Bubo seen four of Ted's friends get out. He recognized them, "Friends of Ted, they are baseball players like I was."

Jack could hear the helicopter hovering near and knew that Daniel would see Sam to the hospital. He had a few things to do at the moment, and it looked like he was going to have help, not that he needed it.

**A/N:** So, what do you think?

Please Review!

Smile at the Stargate,

Leia


End file.
